


Die Nacht des Quiz Pub

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments week 8 Prompt: Drunk Confessions, Hangover, M/M, Malec AU, Mutual Pining, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Seit 3 Jahren nahmen sie alle 14 Tage am Quiz Pub teil. Für Alec waren diese netten Zusammenkünfte mit Freunden und Familie nichts weiter als ein geselliger Zeitvertreib. Ihr Gruppenname war "The Nephim". Sie waren eine gemischte Truppe mit einem weit gefächerten Interessensgebiet. Izzy's Schwerpunkt war Forschung und Wissenschaft, Jace war gut in Musik, Underhill war ein Computer und Technik-Nerd, während Alec ein umfangreiches Wissen über Literatur und Geschichte hatte.All das änderte sich schlagartig, als vor acht Monaten eine neue Gruppe den Quiz Pub Nächten beigetreten war: The Downworlder! (Was war das denn überhaupt für ein duseliger Name?)Die Mitglieder der beiden Teams:The Nephim - Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary, UnderhillThe Downworlder - Magnus, Cat, Ragnor, Simon, Lorenzo





	Die Nacht des Quiz Pub

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiz Pub Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549789) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist meine ursprüngliche Version zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'Quiz Pub Night', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.  
Week 8 Prompt: Drunk Confessions - Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Alec wurde unsanft geweckt als seine Schwester sich neben ihn aufs Bett plumpen ließ. Sein Kopf und sein Magen waren sich einer Meinung und revoltierten. 

Stöhnend drehte er sich in Richtung des rüden Störenfrieds, der ihm grinsend ein Glas Wasser und Schmerzmittel entgegen hielt. Alec nahm beides und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf seine Schwester, die ihr Handy an die Brust presste. 

"Also, großer Bruder, an was erinnerst du dich noch vom gestrigen Abend?" 

Woran er sich erinnerte? Daran, dass Magnus mit Verspätung in den Pub kam und Alec schon geglaubt hatte, er würde gar nicht mehr kommen, und dass von Minute zu Minute seine Enttäuschung drüber angewachsen war. Als Magnus dann endlich den Pub betrat, raubte sein Anblick Alec schier den Atem. Magnus sah immer umwerfend aus, aber gestern übertraf alles. 

Magnus hatte sich so hingesetzt, dass Alec ihn den ganzen Abend im Blick hatte, sobald er aufsah. Er konnte sich gar nicht auf die Fragen konzentrieren, so sehr lenkte ihn das rot/goldene teils durchsichtige Shirt ab. 

Selbstverständlich erwähnte er das Izzy gegenüber nicht. 

Dabei wollte Alec an diesem Abend das Quiz unbedingt gewinnen! Er war ziemlich siegessicher, den es ging um Allgemeinwissen. Nachdem 'The Nephilim' das erste Mal gegen 'The Downworlder' verloren hatten, entwickelte Alec eine ehrgeizige Seite. 'The Nephilim' gewannen nicht jedes Mal und das war für Alec auch völlig in Ordnung, Hauptsache sie hatten mehr Punkte als 'The Downworlder'. 

Beim letzten Mal war Magnus und 'The Downworlder' seinem Team haushoch überlegen gewesen. Das Thema war TV Serien und Filme und Alec hatten nur den vorletzten Platz belegt. Alec hatte nichts dagegen, wenn eines der anderen sechs Teams gewann, solange es nicht das von Magnus war! 

Doch letzte Nacht ist etwas geschehen, das vorher noch niemals vorgekommen war: 'The Nephilim' waren punktgleich mit 'The Downworlder'. Ein Grund zum Feiern für beide Teams. Gemeinsam lösten sie ihren Gewinn im Pub ein: ein Freigetränk pro Person. 

Und damit endete der Abend für Alec. Nach seinen Kopfschmerzen zu urteilen, ist es allerdings nicht bei dem einen Drink geblieben. 

"Wir hatten Gleichstand." 

"Ja. Was noch?" 

Alec runzelte die Stirn. "War denn da noch was?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er ahnte nichts gutes. 

"Du kannst dich nicht mehr an deine Beschwerde und die Forderung nach einer Wiederholung erinnern?" Izzy schmunzelte amüsiert. 

"Nein. Warum sollte ich das tun?" Er ahnte, dass ihm die Antwort drauf nicht gefallen würde. 

"Du hast 'The Downworlder' des Betruges bezichtigt weil Magnus sexy Outfit dich zu sehr ablenkt hat. Du hast behauptet, dass wir sonst mit Sicherheit gewonnen hätten."

Ruckartig setzte Alec sich im Bett auf. "Das habe ich nicht!" Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Panik. "Izzy, sag mir, dass das einer deiner Scherze ist!" 

Izzy schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte ihrem Bruder die Foto auf ihrem Handy, die den Verlauf des Abends dokumentierten. Mit jedem Foto von sich und Magnus, die sich einander immer mehr annäherten, sank Alec ein Stück tiefer zurück unter die Bettdecke. 

"Moment mal, ist das Andrew im Hintergrund wie er mit Lorenzo knutscht?" 

"Andrew war nicht der einzige, der den Abend genossen hat." Das nächste Bild zeigte ein Selfie von Izzy und Simon. 

Alec zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf. "Geh weg, lass mich allein sterben vor Scham."

~~~

Beim nächsten Quiz begrüßte Magnus Alec mit einem Lächeln, eine Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange.

Plötzlich störte es Alec nicht mehr, dass _Alexander_ wie so oft das Opfer von einem von Magnus vielen anzüglichen Anspielungen war. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie überlegten, die beiden Teams zu einem zu vereinen.

Allein waren sie stark, zusammen waren sie nicht aufzuhalten


End file.
